


To Hell and Back

by EternalConfusion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hell, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Manifold Needs A Hug, Jack Manifold-centric, Jack dies but hes ok after, Permadeath, Reincarnation, but also undeath, im gonna make that a tag if its the last thing i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalConfusion/pseuds/EternalConfusion
Summary: Jack Manifold does not care if he dies.And so he does.And then he doesn't.
Relationships: Minor Technoblade & Philza
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	To Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Three lives system doesn't apply here so Jacks other canon deaths are just near death experiences.
> 
> I think we should talk more about how Jack canonically went to hell then came back.

Jack was tired. He fought and lost a war for a country he wasn't even a part of. He had lost everything, there was nothing worth fighting for anymore. 

A man with nothing to lose is a man to be feared.

Jack stared up at Technoblade, the man who had destroyed the country Jack had helped build, the country that had shunned Jack for trying to create his own nation, the country that lost him everything.

Jack was going to kill him, or he was going to die trying. It didn't matter either way.

"Technoblade," he shouted up to the man.

Technoblade turned from where he had been talking to Philza, the two of them joking about the destruction they had caused.

"Fight me."

"You sure about that mate?" Philza called from where he stood. That man didn't understand what it meant to lose everything.

"Yes, I am going to kill you." _or I will die trying._

"If you're so sure about that," Technoblade leapt down from the ledge he stood on "Then let's find out if you will."

Jack was not afraid of death. There was nothing left for him in life. He had no friends, no allies, no weapons, no armour, _no respect._ He knew he would likely die and he did not care. 

The blood god had a reputation, he left behind nothing of his enemies, in a one on one fight you stood no chance. But nothing mattered, not anymore.

The fight was quick, Jack was tired from uselessly fighting off withers, trying to keep them away from what was left of his home. Technoblade pinned him to the ground.

Technoblade stared down at the man he had pinned, he did not know who this man was, why he had challenged him, why he wasn't afraid. He stared into the man's eyes and realised how young he looked, was he killing a boy?

"How old are you?"

Jack laughed. Eighteen was a good age to die. "Does it matter? You'll still kill me either way."

Technoblade's hardened eyes stared down at him. Jack thought he could see a hint of pity in them.

Jack grinned up at the bloodthirsty man. "Go ahead, it's not like anybody will notice I'm gone. There's nothing left for me here anymore."

Technoblade stabbed him through the head. A quick death.

Jack woke up.

He stood in a void. Cold, empty, and alone. The nothing went on forever.

Jack finally let himself cry, breaking down. The boy raised in war, lived in war, had finally died in war. Forgotten by all those around him, forgotten by people he called friends, allies, _family_. Jack laughed as he cried, falling to his knees, nobody cared.

Nobody cared but somebody had to. If nobody else was going to care then all of that burden fell onto Jack himself. 

Jack cared about himself and only himself. Maybe that was selfish, but did it matter if nobody knew who he was?

Jack picked himself up from the impossible floor of the void he was in. He turned around to see a flaming staircase upwards.

A choice then.

Stay in the void for likely eternity, or, walk up the stairs, find out what lay ahead.

Jack was not staying in this empty boring place forever. He stared at the staircase, the flames seeming to crackle louder.

He took a step, pain shooting through him. He didn't care, he had felt pain before, fallen into lava more times than he could count, losing everything in the process.

He took another step, the pain doubled. He had gone through worse, the pain of realizing nobody cared about him had hurt so much more.

As he climbed the staircase the pain continued to worsen, causing Jack to stumble a few times. He didn't care, he was making it out of here.

He was on his hands and knees by the time he reached the top of the staircase, eventually the pain had gotten so much that he had to crawl his way up, determined to keep going.

There was a light in front of him, a stark contrast to the never ending black of the void he woke up in.

He reached out to it.

A flash.

Jack woke up in a forest, laying in the moss on the ground, grass tickling his scarred face.

Jack stood up, a glint in his eye.

Jack Manifold had been to Hell, and he had brought Hell back with him, and he was going to bring it to anyone who dare oppose him. He wasn't going back any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Manifold?? AH! Jack Manifold! Jack Mani-fall? Fall into hell? Jack Mani-fall into hell??? Jack Mani dieeeee~
> 
> Oododoodoooo!
> 
> *Jack claws his way back out of hell*
> 
> AAAAAUGH


End file.
